


What He Knows

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Series: Night Vale Poetry Portfolio [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other Desert World, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Night Vale poem from Cecil's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Knows

He is a scientist.

That is what I know.  
He wants me to come with him,  
but I know I cannot go.  
My job is here  
And all my friends.  
My home.  
My cat.  
My life is here.  
I cannot go.

And that, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this poem for school. It's part of a portfolio of poems we had to submit. Most of mine were subtly Night Vale themes. I may post this as part of a series of the other Night Vale poems I wrote, but I'm not sure about it yet. We'll see what happens.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Cade


End file.
